User blog:TheAmazingBBP/Tanks
Here are a few guides to tanks. IFVs The two IFVs in the game are the M3A3 Bradley and the BMD-3 Bakcha. These are useful for both teamwork, as they can hold four people instead of two, and for lone wolfs, as they can drive on their own, and people who need a ride can go ahead and hop in, and get a quick ride to the frontlines. Anyway, here are a few setups. Teamwork: All covered First, the tank must be full, all four people. The specs being used should be: *Driver must use alternate weapon; this is the only time the spec used depends on your position. *Another player should have electronic warfare, it will protect you from mines, and players getting close will be shown on your radar. *A third player should have active armor; this will let the vehicle take a harder beating before giving in and exploding. *The last player should have vehicle reload, this will decrease the reload time for the driver's weapons. This especially helps the driver when dealing with enemy IFVs or even MBTs, as the TOW missile and 25mm do fair damage, but are going to benifit from a shorter reload, especially the TOW. The best way to handle things is for the side gunners to deal with flanks, the turret gunner should worry about infantry, and the driver focus on buildings, shielded emplacements, and enemy vehicles. Lone wolf: Minesweeper The best way to pave the way is to use the electronic warfare package. This will mark nearby enemies and explosives on your radar. If you are skilled at spotting mines, then use the active armor upgrade, as this will increase resistance to single mines that make it past your eyes. Teamwork: Helpful vehicle The usage of this tactic is simple. have an engineer and a medic in a vehicle, the specs do not matter, though smoke may help. Simply have the engineer drive, and the medic hop out to revive and heal teammates, while the engineer covers them with the tank. If a vehicle is damaged, including the tank, the engineer should drop smoke and get out to repair the vehicle. the medic will cover the tank with the turret MG. MBTs Well, the big tanks. The ones that kill things. Yeah. Uh-huh. I have only 2 guides. Also, the above mentioned tactics (Minesweeper and helpful vehicle) work on MBTs too, but are better suited for IFVs. Lone wolf: Tank sniping You will want to have the vehicle optic upgrade. Also, having a teammate in your vehicle with vehicle warheads/electronic warfare or a econ with motion sensors on your vehicle is also useful. With this, you can go up on a hill, and rain death on your enemies. Lone wolf/Teamwork: Head-to-Head You will want to use vehicle reload, as tank cannon shells deal a fair amount of damage on enemy tanks, so the reload would be better for improvement. If you have a teammate in the gunner seat, it would be good if he had vehicle armor, which will improve the durability of your tank. The AA tank This only works on Port Valdez rush. The BMD-3 Bakcha AA is a variant of the BMD-3, fitted with a mounted ZU-23-2 on the top, and the driver gets a mounted grenade launcher and coax MG (If using alt weapon) with about a 130 degree rotation. Mah one taktik Well, you just assault the enemy head-on, as the driver's weapons can only face forward. Anyone on the side will be covered by anyone who gets into the tank after the first two seats (Driver and AA gun) have been filled. If you are ambushed from behind, too bad! The mounted Zeus is good for clearing out trees and buildings, but is much more suited against the Apache helicopter at the 3rd M-COM base, and the Black Hawk at the last 2 M-COMs. So there you have it, the AA tank. Category:Blog posts